


浴室

by manguo



Series: 夭寿啦我家浴巾成精啦 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 本篇中的某设定纯属个人恶趣味，只适用于本番外~此番外内容与正文无关~





	浴室

顾白和顾黑在一起后，节操尽弃，每日热衷于各种play，比如什么兽耳play、变装play、主仆play……

呃…主仆这个，好像平常就玩得够多了，不过偶尔颠倒一下主仆关系也是很有情趣呢。

没过多久，两人就试过了各种play，某一天顾白突然发现浴室play竟然还没玩过，这怎么行！

于是当晚酒足饭饱之后，思淫欲时间到，顾白拉着顾黑进浴室，暧昧一笑：“阿黑，我们洗鸳鸯浴吧。”

顾黑不太情愿的样子：“你洗，我看着就好。”

顾白自然不会轻易放弃，立即开启磨人小妖精模式，一边解开两人的衣服，一边将小腿贴在顾黑腿上摩挲着，同时在顾黑耳边带着笑低语：“阿黑……你不想要吗……”

顾黑的呼吸开始粗重，但不知为何还是推据：“你先洗，等一下怎么要都给你。”

从未目睹顾黑洗澡的顾白突然有了一个可怕的猜想：“你该不会从来不洗澡的吧！”

虽然顾黑可以用法术保持洁净，但若不洗澡还是让人觉得有些不舒服。

“……不是。算了，你等我一下，我拿个东西。”

几分钟后，顾黑回来了，两手空空，但身下那物件已雄赳赳地立起，上面套着个薄薄的套子。

顾白笑道：“原来不是不想洗，而是等不及了？”

说罢他就牵着顾黑往浴缸走，顾黑站在原地轻轻拽他一下，笑道：“不觉得浴缸太小了吗？”

顾白挑眉：“你怕施展不开？”

顾黑走到淋浴的地方，拿下花洒，打开水，调了调水温。

水温调好后，顾黑却不把花洒放回支架上，而是转了个方向，用热水冲刷瓷砖墙面。

待墙面不再冰冷之后，顾黑便示意顾白过来，把他压在墙上，一手垫在他颈后，一手搂住腰，低头吻住。

顾白身后的瓷砖虽然经过热水冲刷也还是偏凉，他沉浸在这个温柔而强势的吻里，不自觉贴上身前那温热的躯体。

两人都是赤身裸体的状态，这么紧贴着热吻，不多时就都起了反应。

顾白将手伸下去，一手握住两人的缓慢撸动。

顾黑含住顾白的耳垂舔吻，同时一手移向顾白身后，揉捏几下那白嫩的臀瓣，然后将一根手指伸进了后穴缓慢抽插。

站着的姿势让顾白的身体有些紧绷，顾黑将右腿挤进顾白两腿之间，而后贴在顾白耳边道：“宝贝，放松一点。”

又一根手指探入了小穴，温热柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着顾黑的手指，那感觉实在太好，顾黑几乎想立刻将手指抽出，插进自己的肉根。

两人身下那物都已坚挺地立着，有透明的液体从前端慢慢渗出。顾白半眯着眼靠在墙上，轻轻地喘着气。

顾黑埋着头含住顾白的乳珠，将那小小的肉粒吮吸得通红。

顾白最敏感的两处都被顾黑玩弄着，忍不出逸出带着鼻音的低低呻吟，声音说不出的勾人。

“哈啊……阿黑……干我……”

顾黑也忍了好一会儿了，但还是顾虑着顾白的身体，于是安抚道：“马上就给你……”

顾黑拿过近处一瓶据说上可治痤疮、下可治痔疮的面霜，抹了一些在顾白身后，同时插入了第三根手指，本有些干涩的甬道迅速吸收了滋润清爽的面霜，手指的动作变得顺利很多。

过了一会儿，顾白轻喘着说：“可以了。”

顾黑闻言，抽出了手指，让顾白搂着自己脖子，双腿勾住自己的腰，整个人挂在自己身上。而后扶着肉根捅进被他手指侵犯了许久的肉穴操干起来。

在这种时候顾白向来放得开，不用顾黑说什么已经满口老公、好大地叫起来，听得顾黑身下那物又硬一分。

顾白被压在墙上狠狠贯穿，顾黑的体力惊人，无论怎样的姿势都不会影响他的力量和速度，每一次撞击都又深又狠，重重地擦过他的敏感处，顾白被搞得浑身发软没了力气，没多会儿就挂不住了。

顾黑将顾白慢慢放下，让他背过身面朝墙壁站着，顾白双臂撑在墙上，两腿分开些许。顾黑在他屁股上不轻不重拍了一下，道：“抬高点。”

顾白撅起屁股，腰臀的线条流畅优美，煞是诱人。

顾黑揉捏两下那手感极佳的臀瓣，在上面留下浅浅的红痕，而后把两瓣拨开，露出被掩藏的小穴，刚经历过欢爱的穴口一张一合，看得到可爱而妩媚的粉色。

顾黑将坚挺的阳具顶入，缓慢抽插几下之后猛地一冲，整根没入后停下动作。

即使没有摩擦，肠壁的蠕动仍带来细细密密的快感和心理的满足，仿佛漂泊许久终于找到温暖的归宿。

两人默默地喘着气，感受着这一刻的安宁充实。

片刻后顾黑又开始动作，依然是大操大干，顾白轻轻抽搐，整个人晕乎乎的，也不知说了多少淫言浪语，一场性事可谓是淋漓尽致。

无意中，顾白的手碰上了花洒的开关，也是两人站的位置不巧，花洒正对着他们，水瞬间将两人浇透。

顾白忙伸手关了水，忍不住笑了起来。

顾黑一脸无奈，在脸上抹了一把，等顾白笑够了才说：“我们去浴缸里吧。”

顾白没意见，只边走边问了句：“之前不是还嫌它小吗？”

顾黑顾左右而言他：“我们玩骑乘吧。”

顾白没意见，这体位挺适合在浴缸里用。

顾黑先一步躺进浴缸，之前放好的水还没怎么凉。顾白跨进去，跪坐在顾黑身上，手放在他腰上。

顾白顺手在顾黑腰上摸了摸，觉得手感和之前不大一样，似乎软了一些、好捏了一些。

顾白玩心一起，对着顾黑上下其手，感觉果然不同。

顾黑见被发现，只好一脸不情愿地解释：“我……沾水会变软。”

顾白很不给面子地笑出了声，又弹了一下小小黑：“还好套没进水。”

未免顾黑恼羞成怒，顾白没在这问题上多做纠缠。顾白握住小小黑套弄两下，然后扶着它慢慢坐了上去。

已经被开拓过的秘处还算顺利地接纳了顾黑的凶器，但这个姿势实在是进入得太深，顾白完全坐下后缓了一会。

顾黑一瞬不瞬地看着顾白，只见他眸光潋滟朱唇微启，眉梢眼角一段春情，微微后仰的姿势显现出那修长光洁的脖颈，又将两颗颤巍巍挺立的小红豆突显出来。

虽然目前整个身子软着不能顶弄顾白，但顾黑还是有着基本的行动能力，立即禁不住诱惑地叼住了一颗小红豆，用牙齿轻轻地磨咬，引得顾白一阵酥麻。

顾黑的手也没闲着，溜到两人交合的地方，一手抚弄着顾白的阳具，一手在他穴口附近打着转。

顾白哪里受得了这三重刺激，身前的小家伙立即渗出了津液。顾黑仿佛得到了鼓励般，更加用心地侍弄起小家伙，指腹轻轻刺激着马眼和冠状沟，时而又轻揉下面的两颗囊袋。

没过多久，小家伙就颤抖着在顾黑手中达到了高潮。

顾白的后穴随着高潮的快感一阵阵紧缩，绞着顾黑的肉根，带来难以言喻的快感。

顾黑看着顾白高潮时迷醉的神情、感受着他身体诚实可爱的反应，心理和生理都无比舒爽满足，几乎和顾白一起攀上顶峰。

顾黑硬生生压下了射精的冲动，和顾白一起缓了一会儿，然后又缓缓地动作起来，因为速度慢，他发软的腰倒还撑得住。

高潮后的身体敏感不已，受不得半点撩拨，更何况顾黑极清楚哪里是他的敏感点，不轻不重地慢慢碾过。所以即使是这样温柔的抽插也让顾白发出了断断续续的呻吟。

过了一会儿，顾白缓过了劲儿，便止住了顾黑的动作，又开始自己动。

顾白刚经历了一次高潮，顾黑也很享受当下的感觉，两人就这样温存而缓慢地厮磨着，用全部的身心感受着彼此。

顾白的手在顾黑身上游走，重点照顾了阿黑胸前那两颗小肉粒，小东西也浸了水，变得格外的柔软，让人忍不住地想要欺负亵玩。顾白时轻时重地揉捻，很满意地听到顾黑那染着情欲的闷哼和喘息。

顾白不紧不慢地在顾黑身上起伏，渐渐感觉到顾黑即将到达顶峰，顾黑低哑道：“快要到了……”顾白听了没说话，唇边勾起一抹笑。

顾黑只觉得包裹着自己肉根的温热小穴忽然一紧，一阵快感迅速地袭向脑门，又立即扩散到四肢百骸，他的灵魂几乎都要被这紧窒的所在吸进去，快感如潮将他彻底淹没。

待顾黑回过神来，抬手就在顾白头上轻轻一敲：“原来你还会这招。”

顾白挑着眉笑问：“爽不爽？服不服？”

顾黑笑着揉乱他的头发：“服，我恨不得死在你身上。”

顾白无奈的叹了口气：“都说了多少次了，少看点奇怪的小说……”


End file.
